Bandit's crossing
UN Forces are attempting to distribute food and provisions to local civilians. Intel reports that Habr Gedir militia may be planning to raid the distribution center and take the supplies for their clan's use. You must prevent any militia unit from taking food shipments. Secure the village and ensure that enemy reinforcements cannot reach the UN Convoy. Official Briefing. Bandit's crossing is the second mission in black hawk down. Overview UN forces are attempting to distribute food and supplies to local civilians. Intel reports that Habr Gedir Militia are planning to raid the distribution and take the supplies. Player must kill any Habr Gedir hostile and destroy the bridge to prevent them from coming. The player will start from a boat along with three other members of the fireteam. Just as the boat docks at a pier, a huge explosion occurs and two truck loads full of Habr Gedir militia begin arriving at the village. As the firefight escalates, more civilians are trapped in the crossfire.The player must kill all rebels in the area before proceeding to the bridge. A patrolling technical and several more militia men from the bridge join in the assault. The player must then proceed to the OpPost (a boat docked on a pier near the bridge). From there, the player is given information about an enemy outpost with an ammo cache situated just across the river. But before the team can proceed, they must eliminate all hostiles crossing the bridge, swimming across the river, or defending from the other side of the riverbank. Two technicals will attempt to cross the bridge. Once cleared,the team proceeds to cross the bridge and eliminates the remaining hostiles on the enemy outpost and destroys the ammo cache in the nick of time. Just then, a huge convoy of Habr Gedir Militia slowly begin arriving prompting the squad to fall back to the other side. The player is then given an objective to set up a charge in the center span of the bridge as the squad retreat to prevent the enemies from using it. More hostiles will arrive and will attempt to cross the bridge and/or swim to the other side. The charge is then detonated rendering Habr Gedir Miltia from using the bridge to cross. Objectives *Proceed to food drop-off point after the boat docks *Protect civilians from enemy fire *Defend village from attacking militia *Proceed to the OpPost at the riverbank *Take cover in the boat and suppress enemies from crossing the bridge *Cross the bridge and destroy the ammo cache on the far side *Fall back & plant a satchel charge on bridge *Detonate charges from safe distance Tricks and Tips Night vision is highly recommend of this mission as it takes place at late night. Attempting to destroy the bridge before the ammo cache will fail the mission, so do not destroy it until the cache is destroyed. New players are recommend to use the night vision, As most incoming militia or technicals can easily kill them. The main recommended firearm is a scoped weapon that has a fast rate of fire ( specifically that of a Car-15 or M-16) as sniper rifles' slow rate of fire can be a handicap especially at close range at the start of the mission. Machine guns can also be a key though the lack of scopes can hamper the player's accuracy in the later half of the mission. Bandit's crossing